Emeralds Of Chaos
by Legend-j14
Summary: Two years after Black Doom, the Chaos Emeralds have been scattered acroos the earth. Eggman, for now, has stopped cuasing trouble and in the time of peace, Tails suggests they go look for the emeralds. But an old foe is lurking in the shadows, and is abou
1. Prologue

**Emeralds Of Chaos**

**Prologue**

**Two Years After The Black Arms Incident, 6 Years After Metal Overlord Incident**

**--------------------**

**Earth.**

_A planet inhabited by humans and mobians alike. Some mobians are able to break huge boulders with just a light tap, others are capable of easily breaking the sound barrier. Some were created to save the planet, others were created to kill. Some are deformed, but use it to their advantage._

_**12:03 Mystic Ruins**_

Tails got up from underneath the tornado two, covered in oil and dirt. He had been trying to get the plane to work with the synthetic Chaos Emerald he had created, but for some reason the plane just was not recognizing it. Sighing, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. _Man_, he thought, _things are just to boring. Ever since the Black Arms, Eggman just disappeared. Not that I like it when he trys to kill people._

Tails finished washing his hands, and dried it on a towel. _I know!_, he thought as he walked back to the garage. _I'll ask Sonic if he wants to go look for the Chaos Emeralds! We can take the the Chaos Emerald scouter I made and look for it. It can't hurt to have all seven just incase Eggman decides to start destroying station square again. And it'll give us something to do._

He grabbed the synthetic emerald and a wrench, and got back to work. _I'll ask Sonic if he wants to go tomorrow when he gets up._

**_1:30 Forest Ruins _**(where the lost world temple is for all those who played Sonic Adventure)

The forest ruins, one of the few places that wasn't completely devastated by the Black Arms. Some trees had been cut down, and in some places there where huge craters that covered the ground. The temple that had been in the middle of the forest, was now nothing but a couple bricks and huge rocks. Eggman's unused secret hidout, from the outside, looked destroyed.

The elevator to get into the base had been destroyed, and there was no sign of life or light. On the inside, however, there were a couple contraptions that still had power. It was obvious that the inside had not seen any life in it for a while, the entrance to the final egg was broken, the downstairs part was filled with debris and rubble. Some computers and lights had power, but inside what looked to be glass chamber, was a machine, identical to Sonic The Hedgehog. It had long quills that ended in spikes. Its arms were very powerfull looking, and for fingertips it had machine gun holes for which it used to fire bullets. It was stronger, but not as fast as its brother Metal Sonic. Mecha Sonic had killed many, many people. But the humans, who where camped just outside the base didn't know that. But the dark shadow that was quickly running down the path towards the base , did.

"This used to be the base of that crazy scientist, what was his name, uh Dr. Rovotick"? asked one of the humans that where camped just outside the base.

"Who cares? That hedgehog Sonic killed him when the black arms tried to invade".said the other human.

"Yeah, and" started the other one, but was interupted when the dark shadow stopped a couple inches away from them.

It turned towards them, the moonlight glinting off its torso, which was blue."I was going to let you fools live", it stated coldly."but since you dare talk about that stupid shit of a hedgehog, I will kill you". The creature said this as if it were nothing.

One of the humans tried to get up and run, but the creature saw him. Before the human could even get on his feet, the creature was standing right behind him.

The other human watched in fear and terror as the creature moved, and his collogues head popped off and rolled next to his feet, his body spraying blood all over the creature and his face."Dad!" he shouted. The creature then looked at him. He felt and icy chill run up his spine, as he looked at the creature in fear and anger. The creature stepped foward, blood dripping off his claws. The human knew he was going to die, and he closed his eyes. He thought one thing as he heard the creature run towards him.

_Dad._

The human's body then fell to the floor, while his head went into the air before hitting the ground and rolling away from the the body. The creature then turned and walked towards the elevator._Weaklings. They don't deserve to be allowed to walk freely on this planet. _The creature then looked at the wreakage._ That stupid shit of a hedgehog and his friends always find a way to beat me. maybe its becuase there is power in numbers._ The creature then floated up off the ground, then quickly flew threw the roof into the base._ But thats about to change._ He walked up to the chamber, and looked at the being inside._Im about to get a very powerful ally. Someone who can easily kill all of the hedgehogs friends. And someone that I know will enjoy it._

"Right, brother?"

--------------------------

This is my first fic, so go easy. If enough people like it, I'll write another chapter. Thanks, and peace easy!


	2. Emerald Hunting

**Emeralds of Chaos**

---------------

**9: 03 am Mystic Ruins**

"Whoa, you built a Chaos Radar?"asked Sonic. Tails had asked him if he wanted to search for the chaos emeralds. "Yeah, but it will only tell us if its nearby. It won't, for instance, tell us if its under that rock or in that tree."

"Thats still cool. Yeah, im definitely coming."Sonic said this while stuffing a chilidog into his mouth. After swallowing, he continued."Did you fix the tornado?"

Tails shook his head no."It won't pick up the fake emerald. Without it, the engine has no power."

Sonic smirked."We could always trick Knuckles into giving us the Master Emerald."

Tails laughed."If he finds out why" he started, but something on the tv got his attention.

"And both bodies where found with their heads decapitated. We also found two big holes in the roof of the old base behind me, maybe whoever killed these people broke out of the base. This matter is still being investigated by the Station Square Police Department. Reporting for Staion Square News Central, I am Lucy Arthur."

Tails took off the tv, and stared at Sonic." Do you think it was Eggman?"

Sonic shook his head."That was too hearthless, even for him. Anyway, the Black Arms destroyed most of the ruins over there, so he had no business over there. Besides, im pretty sure the police have this under control." He walked over to the radar and started pressing buttons on it."Hey Tails, theres an emerald in Station Square!"

"Really! Lets go now!"

**10:00 am Outskirts of Staion Square**

Two beings where runing towards station square incredibly fast. They were not human, but they seemed to be robotic mobians. One was running faster than the other. That one had claws. And there was dried blood on those claws.

Metal Sonic suddenly stopped, and Mecha did the same. Metal turned to his brother."Theres a chaos emerald in that city, and theres a good chance that damned hedgehog will be their too."

"Then lets go kill him."Mecha gazed toward the city as he said this." And whats a Chaos Emerald?

"Jewels that are quite possibly the strongest things on this planet. They can be used to give you unimagible power."

"And this hedgehog has used these emeralds beat you countless times before, right brother?" Mecha still had his eyes on the city.

"Yes, him and his friends. There is power in numbers." Metal Sonic looked at his brother when he said that."And with you, brother, I shall feel the hedgehogs blood on my claws." Mecha turned to him."Do we attack the city?" he asked.

"No. I hate to admit it but right now, they will beat us. The hedgehog will most likely be traveling with the deformed fox, and then they can call the Ultimate Life Form to come help them. No, first you must learn Chaos Control and Chaos Spear, but we need an emerald for you to do it." Metal turned his head to the city."Come to think of it, I recall the fox trying to use a fake emerald. Come brother, hold my sholder." Mecha did as he was told. Metal then looked at his brother."This is the technique called Chaos Control. I learned how to do it by copying Shadow and Sonic's data. You will need a Chaos Emerald to do this, but the fake one will do untill to can use the technique without it." Metal then yelled out Chaos Control, and in a flash of black light they where gone.

**10:05 am Station Square**

"Hey Sonic, the first emerald is moving!"

"Huh?" Sonic walked over to look at the radar. Sure enough, the red light on the radar was moving towards them at rather quickly."I wonder who has it, its moving to fast for it be carried by the wind. Hey, lets go after it!" he yelled before breaking into a run in the direction the light was. Tails wasn't far behind. Tails noticed the light picking up speed."Hey Sonic, the lights moving faster!" Sonic looked behind him and nodded before going quicker. Everyone was yelling out hi to Sonic and Tails but they didn't have the time to stop and say hi back. Tails saw the light turn then stop, and with a mighty twirl with his tails shot past Sonic then turned the corner and stopped. Next to him Sonic slowed down.

"The Emerald is around here."said Tails looking around.

"Hey Tails, I see it." In a blue flash Sonic ran and grabbed the emerald and ran back, smirking."It was stuck between the rims of that car."

"Wow, good thing their indestructable." Tails then pressed a button on the radar."You know, this was fun, and its about to get funner. The next emerald is on Angel Island." He said this looking at Sonic and smiling."You sure your not mistaking that thing for the master emerald?" Sonic asked him.

"Not unless the master emeralds color is silver" Tails then turned around." Come on, I have a biplane we can use at my workshop." He started walking, but Sonic grabbed his arm."Hey, I can just Chaos Control us back." Tails nodded, and tossed Sonic the emerald before toching his shoulder. Sonic focused on the emeralds power and Chaos Controled away.

**----------------**

Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer. Please read and review.


	3. Organics vs Mechanicals! Fight!

**Emeralds Of Chaos **

**------------------**

**10:05 am Angel Island**

Invisible to any of the evil below on the Earths surface, an island floated among the clouds. It was a large island, and in the middle of it was a shrine. On top of it was a very big jewel, similar to the chaos emeralds but much bigger, and more powerful. The whole island was being supported by the massive jewels power, and many times before people had tried to steal it. The only person on the island at this time was standing on the at the very edge, gazing out accros the sea, his red dreadlocks blowing in the wind. This was the Master Emeralds guardian, a very powerful mobian. His whole body was red, except for the white birthmark on his chest and the white gloves that ended with two claws.

The wind was blowing the few trees on the island, yet the mobian didn't shiver. He turned around and began walking towards the shrine._ I sense something happening down there. Something evil. Should I go?_ He climed the steps toward the jewel._ No, im sure Sonic has it under control._ He then sat down with his back on the jewel._ Besides, I can't leave the Master Emerald alone on the island._ And with that, Knuckles the Echidna drifted off to sleep.

**10:06 am Mystic Ruins**

Sonic and Tails materialized in front of Tails workshop in a flash of green light, and started walking up the steps."Hey Tails, you get the plane, and im gonna get some chili dogs to bring with us."Sonic opened the door and ran inside to the kitchen. As he passed by the garage,something caught his eye and he stoped and walked inside. The whole place was a mess, paper and and wood were all over the floor. The tornado two looked as if it had been in a car crash, the right wing looked as if it was ripped off and thrown around the room. The window had been broken, and glass now covered the ground. There were claw marks all over the wall, and the tv was smashed in._ Who did this_, he thought as he surveyed the damage._ Wait, the fake emerald!_ He took off down the hall, running into Tails room.His mattress had been ripped to shreds, and he guessed the piece of scrap metal on the floor was Tails computer. _Everything is broken, but more or less, everything is still here. Damn it, where is the emerald?_ He ran out the room, and in one second was outside, by the door.

"Hey Tails, where is the fake emerald?"

Tails was in the hangar he had made next to the next to the mountain, but heard him clearly.

"I don't see why we need it, but its in that suitcase under my bed."Before Sonic could turn around and run inside to to check to check it, a cold voice rang out.

"Really? Well thats the last place I would've looked.Hahaha!" Sonic spun around, but was met with a blue fist that knocked him off the steps. He rolled down the steps, but quickly got up. When he looked up, what he saw made his eyes go wide and made him take two steps backward.

There, standing right where he was a second ago, was Metal Sonic. His mechanical eyes seemed to be redder that usual, and they seemed to be smiling as they looked over him." What are you doing here!" Sonic yelled out as he stepped forward."I thought Omega would have destroyed you!"

Metal began to laugh."The fool tried, but unfortunately was not as strong as he thought. Don't worry, I made sure he will never bother me again."

Upon hearing this, Sonic gave a low growl and ran up the steps, his fist clenched. Seconds away from punching Metal however, he felt pain in his stomach as he felt some blood leave his mouth. He flew back and rolled down the steps again, this time staying down for a second before groaning and getting back up._ What! I didn't even see his hand move!_ He fell to the floor again, holding his stomach.When he looked back up though, his jaw dropped. He saw another robot standing next to Metal, tossing the fake emerald up and down in his hand."Mecha!"

Metal bagan to laugh."Thats right! You and your friends had an advantage over me before! But now that I have my brother, hedgehog, you will DIE!"With that, Metal jumped off the steps and began to run towards Sonic, claws ready. Sonic saw him coming, and rolled to the right. Metal skidded on the floor and came back, towards him. Sonic ran forward, and then jumped off the floor and gave Metal a hard kick to the face. Metal wasn't expecting this, but grabbed Sonics leg after being kicked and threw him into the steps. The pain in Sonic's stomache came back as he hit the steps, and Metal was now standing above him, claws poised, ready to strike. Mecha was still standing at the top of the steps, whatching the two fight.

As Metal got ready to bring his claws into Sonics stomach, a yellow blur came came out of nowhere and hit Metal in the back. This distraction was enough for Sonic, and he punched Metal in the face three times lighting fast. Metal flew back a little, and Sonic jumped off and began to punch and kick him in the face and stomache, then he jumped up and landed a homing kick to Metals face, sending him flying back. Before Sonic's feet could touch the ground, Metal flew forward and punched him him in his mouth, then tried to kick him in his face, but another yellow blur came and hit Metal in the back, allowing Sonic to quickly recover and land a somersault kick to Metals torso. Metal's feet skidded across the dirt._ Hm, the hedgehog hits harder then before. And now the deformed fox is joining the battle._

Tails, with his energy blaster on his arm, landed next to Sonic. The arm blaster had the Chaos emerald for power, and Metal saw it."So, you have the emerald that was in the city,"he said to Tails, who took a battle stance. He then turned to Sonic."Hahaha! The fox can't save you, hedgehog! While I fight you, my brother will kill the fox and take the emerald!"

Tails looked a bit uneasy."Brother?"

In a flash, Mecha warped from the steps and stood next to his brother."I see you found the fake emerald, but its not as powerfull has the real one." Tails then pointed the arm blaster at Mecha. He stared at Mecha for a second, before jumping in the air and firing three yellow blasts at Mecha, who dodged them easily by runing between them while shoting bullets at the fox from his fingers.

Meanwhile, Metal and Sonic appeared to be be blue flashes of light as they fought. Sonic was on the offensive, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at Metal, who was blocking some but not all of the hits. Metal then caught Sonic's hand and threw him up into far up in the air before zooming up in the air towards him. As Metal got close enough to hit him, Sonic sent out a Sonic Wind that knocked Metal back to the ground, with Sonic following him, planning to punch him as soon as he hit the ground. Metal, however flipped and landed on his feet, and jumped back as Sonic's hand punched the ground, then ran forward and swung his claws and Sonic, cutting his shoulder and spilling his blood on the ground. Sonic, though hurt, quickly recovered and jumped at Metal, who thought that Sonic was charging at him and prepared to punch him.

Sonic saw it coming, and quickly tried another somersault, but Metal jumped into the air, which was what Sonic wanted him to do and quickly flipped up into the air grabbing Metal's leg and slamming him into the ground. Sonic then jumped again, and powered up another sonic wind, but Metal had gotten up and was flying up to him. Sonic then sent the attack towards him, thinking that he had him.

"Chaos Shield!"

Sonic yelled out in pain as the sonic wind bounced off Metal and hit him in the stomach, cuasing more pain in his stomach. Metal then kicked Sonic in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. Metal, now floating, began to put energy into his left hand, then fired his attack at Sonic.

"Chaos Spear!"

Black bolts of energy left his hand and began to head towards Sonic, who got up and began to run forward with great speed, avoiding the spears. Sonic then jumped into the air towards Metal, and gave Metal a hard and quick uppercut. _Metal's getting stronger,_ Sonic thought as he began following up._ I have to start taking this seriously._ He gave Metal a hard knee to the face, cutting his knee on Metal's nose.

**Meanwhile...**

Tails dashed forward to dodge Mecha's kick, then jumped over him and tried to give him a kick to the back of the head. But Mecha ducked, and hit Tails leg, tripping him. Before Tails could fall down though, Mecha gave him a hard punch in the stomach which sent him flying into the water.( They where fighting where the trolloy to het into the forest ruins were, and there was that big pit that had water next to there..) Tails hit the water, making a big splash, then looked up in fear as Mecha jumped in. Tails, ingoring the pain in his stomach, tried to quickly get up but Mecha kicked him in the face, sending him back into the water. Mecha walked over to him and reached for the blaster to get the emerald, but Tails shoved it into Mecha's stomach and fired it, send Mecha flying into the dirt wall.

Tails quickly jumped up and started flying, putting all the energy he had left into his right hand._ Please work...,_he thought as he focused on the chaos emerald that was in his blaster. _Yes, I can feel it giving me more power._ Mecha, who was not to happy about being blasted away, got up and began flying towards Tails an an almaring speed. But Tails, having gathered enough energy, sent the attack at Mecha Sonic.

"Thunder Arrow!"

But Mecha managed to get close enough to Tails before he let off the attack, and punched him hard in the mouth just as Tails let off the energy attack. They both flew back, Mecha crashing back into the water pit and leaving a huge crater, Tails hitting the floor hard and leaving skid marks in the dirt. There was a little blood coming out of his mouth, as he lay unmoving, fatigue finally setting in.

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic tried to do a homing kick to Metal, but Metal ducked and tried to cut is head. Sonic jumped over his claws and kicked him in his face. Metal recovered quickly, and zoomed towards Sonic, kneeing him in the stomach be fore punching him in the face twice. Sonic stumbled, spiting out blood, but ducking when Metal tried to punch him again. _Damn it, hes gotten stronger. I hope Tails is okay..._Sonic began putting his chaos energy into his hand._ If this dosn't do it, then im dead._ Shooting forward with all his speed, he punched Metal in the back, the energy sending Metal into the wall. Sonic then fell to his knees, panting.

But Metal slowly got up, and walked over to Sonic. Groaning in pain, Sonic also got up._ Damn, the hedgehog hits harder then before,_ thought Metal as he glared at Sonic._ Shit, how much damage can he take,_ thought Sonic as he glared back at Metal. Sonic and Metal then charged at each other, both knowing neither of them could take another hit. The wind began to roar, and the trees around them began to shake. As they got closer and closer to each other, the wind picked up, as if it was trying to stop them.As Sonic and Metal pulled back their fists, a dark light seemed to surround them.

And when the dark light finally cleared away, Sonic was lying on the floor, unconcise. Standing over him was Metal Sonic, and standing next to him, throwing the real Chaos Emerald up and down in his hand, was Mecha Sonic. The wind finally died down as Metal and Mecha chaos controlled away.

--------------------------

Wow, I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you don't like the story, just tell me and I'll delete it. Bye!


	4. The Aftermath

**Emeralds Of Chaos**

**----------------------**

**1:00 Mystic Ruins**

Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing on the face of the Earth, had just been beaten within an inch of his life. His right shoulder had a rather deep claw mark, his nose and lips had dried blood on them, and his normally blue fur was red in some places. Despite his serious injuries, the blue one was starting to wake up.

Sonic, who was laying face down in the dirt, tried to use his arms to push himself up, and almost instanly regretted it. The pain in his right shoulder made him fall back to the dirt, where hey decided to stay for a couple minutes._ Damn it, I can't even move. And Tails, DAMN IT._ He rolled over on his back, looking up into the afternoon sky. The sky looked gray. and he could tell from the way tthe clouds looked that it was going to rain. Sonic, with though about his fight with Metal._ Mecha came and caught my fist, and Metal punched me. The last thing I saw was Mecha throwing the Chaos Emerald up and down. That means he beat Tails..._

Motivated now, Sonic ingored the pain in his shoulder and got to his feet. His left hand on the shoulder wound, he limped down the steps of Tails workshop and dragged himself over to the water pit. _I saw Tails fighting him over here..._ He stopped and looked in the water pit. The two of the three peices of wood that helped people get in and out of the pit had been smashed, and there was a huge crater in the middle. The was a body inprint in the dirt wall to his right. _Tails isn't in here. Thats good, he would have drowned if he was._ On his left, next to where the forest ruins where, he saw something orange moving. He started to limp over to it, knowing that it was his best friend. Looking at Tails, he saw that he had a little blood on his mouth, and the young fox had a long scratch on his left arm. But other than that, Tails was fine.

Knowing that his friend was alright, Sonic sat down. He didn't have the strength to pick Tails up and carry him back to his workshop, so he bagan shaking Tails. "Hey, c'mon Tails. Get up." Seeing that Tails didn't stir, he got back on his feet. Putting his left arm under Tails neck and right arm under his back, Sonic ingored the pain in his body as he limped back to Tails workshop.

_A Couple Hours Ago..._

**10:15 Mystic Ruins**

Metal and Mecha warped back to Eggmans deserted base in the Mystic Ruins. Haveing used up all of his Chaos Energy, Metal sank down on one knee. Mecha looked over to his downed brother. " Your getting soft. Why did we not kill the hedgehog when we had the chance?"

Metal looked up."I want the satisfaction of killing the hedgehog fairly, feeling his neck snap in my hands, knowing that I did it without any help. You interupted our fight, and while I am impressed that you learned Chaos Control so quickly, you stopped his attack."

Mecha scoffed."You left him alive to fight him again. Knowing that the hedgehog is as or more powerfull then you. When I saw your fight, the hedgehog was landing more devastating blows on you. If I hadn't interupted, he might of beaten you."

Metal glared at his brother."The fox gave you a fight. You kept him alive. Do not question my actions, brother."

Mecha gave a low laugh, before throwing the Chaos Emerald to his brother."Recharge with it. I have felt the emeralds power, it is easily the the most powerful thing on this planet. What are we going to do with them?"

Metal began to recharge."There are eight on this planet. The Seven Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald. We will obtain the seven emeralds, and use them to go into our perfect forms. When thats done, we will plan the next step. I already know that G.U.N has one in their main defense building. Our creater will most likely also have one, and the black hedgehog most likely has one. We rest up and recharge, then we go to take the emerald from our creater and kill him."

"Kill Dr. Robotnick? Why?"

"When I morphed into my perfect form, I saw him for what he really was. He saw your power, and locked you in a tube for years."

"Hmm. Fine. You will kill him. I will get the emerald from the black hedgehog."

"Fine."

_Several Hours Later_

**1:00 Westopolis**

Westopolis. One of the first cities devestated by the Black Arms. It had nearly been destroyed, but G.U.N and Sonic had managed to push back the Black Arms. Currently, the city was in the midst of being rebuilt. Most of the buildings had been built back, houses and supermarkets where the second things the goverment rebuilt, with the first being the roads. People had been allowed to move back in, and those whos house's had not been rebuilt yet stayed in apartment buildings for free.

Right now, the city was was nearly back in all its glory. People were walking, talking, shopping, and laughing. There was the sound of power drills and construction work as construction people worked. On top of one of the newly rebuilt buildings, tossing a red chaos emerald up and down was a black hedgehog, nearly identical to Sonic, but one or two of his quills pointed upwards. There where streaks of red on his quills, as well as his arms and legs. His eyes where closed, and when he opened them they where an intense red, with the pupil black. His stomach was all black, save for the tuft of white fur he had. Little did he know that he was being whatched by a dark blue shadow two buildings behind him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, huh?"

---------------------

Thanks flame810 and raziel777 for reviewing!


End file.
